<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>喜欢究竟是什么呢？ by kimkim126</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911982">喜欢究竟是什么呢？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkim126/pseuds/kimkim126'>kimkim126</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkim126/pseuds/kimkim126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>拉郎CP：佐久治（除了最后doi基本无差）<br/>if线<br/>ooc预警<br/>只想看大学生谈恋爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【出场人物】<br/>
中央大学<br/>
宫治，佐久早，古森</p><p>早稻田大学<br/>
宫侑，木兔，黑尾</p><p>私设古森比佐久早大一岁</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>中央大3月，本应享受快乐假期，但身为体育推荐生必须为了即将开始的大学生联赛而开始训练。<br/>
佐久早圣臣办完报道手续后，背着运动包拖着一个行李箱来到了体育生专用宿舍楼下，这是一栋独立的5层楼高的小公寓。<br/>
他看着手里的资料找到了他的房间，打开了门粗略看了一下房间设置。两张桌子并排靠墙，另一侧是上下铺床，有一个不大不小的衣柜，有阳台有独立厕所浴室有简易厨房，算1k的配置。佐久早皱着眉头看着上下铺床，这意味着他会有一位室友，独立生活的新鲜兴奋感瞬间被无奈焦躁取代。<br/>
自己租房子的成本太高，先看看室友是什么样的人再说吧…佐久早当机立断把自己的行李箱打开，拿出了床单占领了上铺。<br/>
由于家就在东京都，回去拿东西也方便，佐久早的行李并不多，一会儿就收拾完毕了。佐久早环顾了一下房间准备出门。<br/>
一打开门却发现门口站了一个人，正手忙脚乱地找钥匙。比自己略矮一些，银色的头发，端正的五官…面前的人他熟悉又陌生，稻荷崎高中的宫治。</p><p>宫治看到佐久早立刻露出笑容“真想不到是佐久早呀！相处愉快”<br/>
佐久早阴沉地看了宫治几秒，侧身让开了道路。<br/>
宫治背着运动包抱着一堆东京都生活指南拖着一个行李箱大大咧咧走进了屋里。<br/>
看到上下铺宫治呆了一下“想不到这里也是上下铺呢！在家我也是睡下铺，哈哈哈突然就没了在东京的感觉了呢”<br/>
佐久早面无表情地看着宫治，不冷不淡地说道“不好意思，我喜欢上面。书桌你先选吧，我都可以。”<br/>
宫治毫不在意地挥挥手，把手里刚才拿的东京都民的各种介绍手册放到了靠墙的桌子上“那我就选这个吧”<br/>
佐久早微微点了点头，再次打开了门，快到他和古森约定的时间了。<br/>
宫治也不管佐久早想不想搭理他，自顾自挥着手“路上小心”<br/>
佐久早沉默地听着被关门声隔绝了的热情声音，默默叹了一口气，麻烦的关西人……</p><p> </p><p>佐久早跟着古森毫无目的地逛着校园，听着古森叨叨絮絮地讲着这是体育馆，平时的训练都在这里。这是1区食堂，东西比较多都是定食，价格最便宜但是人也多。那是经济学部，边上是人文学部，那个后面有一个小食堂，东西贵一点但是人少，圣臣你以后可以去那里……<br/>
佐久早一路沉默无言，好在古森早就习惯了自家表弟的沉默，好脾气地带着他去了最终目的地——便利店。<br/>
佐久早买好了晚饭和明天的早饭准备回宿舍吃，突然想起不是一个人住，宿舍里还有一个麻烦的关西人……<br/>
佐久早看了看没有什么人的便利店，拉着古森一起坐下，准备直接在便利店解决晚饭。<br/>
古森看着佐久早的反应了然一笑，低声询问着“怎么了？你的室友很麻烦么？”<br/>
佐久早也不抬头，简洁回答道“麻烦”<br/>
古森被挑起了兴趣，兴致盎然地继续问着“哎，是谁是谁？刚见面就知道他麻烦，是认识的人么”<br/>
“是宫治”<br/>
“哈哈哈竟然是吵吵闹闹的双胞胎，真有意思”<br/>
佐久早不悦地看着幸灾乐祸的古森，加快了进食的速度，思考着租房子自己搬出去住需要多少钱。<br/>
古森见好就收，没有继续打趣佐久早，自顾自说起了现在排球队的一些情况。<br/>
吃完了饭，了解了球队的大致情况，佐久早拿着买好的东西回到了宿舍。</p><p> </p><p>刚进门就传来了宫治的声音“啊佐久早，欢迎回来。你吃饭了没？我妈给我寄的东西都到了，有神户特产的三元猪肉包哦！你要不要吃呀？”<br/>
佐久早看着走到面前的人，礼貌地拒绝道“不了，我吃过了”说着举起在便利店买的东西示意了一下。<br/>
“哦！那么明天早上吃呗～我们那里的三元猪可有名的！我放在冷冻层了，你明天可以自己拿出来吃。”<br/>
“嗯，谢谢”佐久早将手里的东西连同袋子一股脑塞进了冰箱中，意外看到了里面竟然有3个贴着【治】名字的布丁。<br/>
似乎是看到了佐久早的疑问，宫治不好意思地挠了挠头“家里给寄来的。你知道的，阿侑这个家伙特别讨厌的，不写名字会被他吃掉的，当然写了他也会偷吃。他真的是人格废柴！我和阿侑都来东京上学了嘛，家里的布丁没人吃了就一起给我寄过来啦。”<br/>
佐久早点了点头表示他知道了，没多说什么，拿了换洗衣物准备洗澡睡觉。<br/>
“阿，佐久早不好意思，我妈给我寄了好多东西，我就把备用品都塞收纳架上了。沐浴液什么的都是新的哦，你不介意的话我们就一起用吧。当然如果你不喜欢的话就麻烦你拿出来吧，这里地方真的好小哦，只能放一套 ”<br/>
佐久早听着宫治一连串的关西话，只觉得脑子嗡嗡的。<br/>
不耐烦地打开浴室的门却发现意外地整洁，水迹都被人仔细清理过了，排气扇尽忠职守地运作着让佐久早的心情平复了不少。抬头看了看摆在浴缸架子上的沐浴剂，嗯竟然是自己常用的牌子，心情又好了不少，难得提高了声音回答了宫治“哦，没事，这个牌子我也一直用着，我们一起用吧。用完了下次的替换装我来买”<br/>
“嗯，那太好了。替换装我妈也给我寄了好多哎，等都用完了再说吧”<br/>
“好”</p><p> </p><p>宫治的生活习惯似乎不错，佐久早入睡前迷迷糊糊地想着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【正选成员】</p><p>四年级：藤泽（队长，二传），樱井（副攻）</p><p>三年级：佐藤（副攻），神谷（接应），铃木（主攻）</p><p>二年级：古森（自由人），小林（副攻）</p><p>一年级：宫治（接应），佐久早（主攻）</p><p>名字随手起的，队长和佐藤会有点戏份其他都是工具人～(///▽///)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.队友</p><p> </p><p>体育馆</p><p> </p><p>教练翻看着手中的个人资料，时不时和队长藤泽讨论着。</p><p>这次新入球队的一年级中，最引人注目的是无疑是佐久早圣臣与宫治。</p><p>作为前全国TOP3的高中生攻手，佐久早的综合实力与扣球的力量都早有耳闻。</p><p>而有着最强排球界双胞胎名号的宫治也让不少人对他感兴趣，想早点看一看真实实力。</p><p>在进行完热身，体能训练和基础训练后，教练决定让高年级与低年级来一场练习赛。</p><p> </p><p>第一个发球的是宫治。</p><p>宫治拿起了球，感受着心底传来的兴奋与激动，这会是一场好比赛。</p><p>他拿着球静静地感受着8秒的时间，这8秒是属于他的，是属于他与排球的。</p><p>宫治把球高高抛起，助跑并跳起，大力扣球。球向着对面飞去，压着线砸在后场后弹开。</p><p>“好球！”</p><p>“厉害！”</p><p>1-0低年级队率先得到了第一分。</p><p>宫治默默握了一下拳，感觉今天的状态很不错。</p><p>宫治继续着跳发，这次球被接了起来，对面展开了进攻。球过网一触后被成功接起，二传给了一个高点球，佐久早毫不犹豫地扣了一个直线球，球触碰到对方球员的手臂后弹开，低年级队再次得分。</p><p>“好球！”</p><p>一下子连得2分让低年级队兴奋不已，大家卖力救球扣球，打得十分激烈。</p><p> </p><p>比赛继续着，高年级队不愧经验更为丰富，开局的失利很快被挽回，藤泽不愧是队长很快调动起每一个攻手的能力，到位的传球让攻手连连得分。</p><p>又是一个机会球，虽然低年级队马上发动了快攻，但对面双人拦网如同铁壁一般，球被弹了回来……古森飞身跃起救下了这个球，但球却直接向着站在网前的宫治飞去。宫治看了一眼佐久早，冥冥之中觉得对方好像能懂他的想法。他跳了起来作出了一副要直接扣球的样子，在看到对面跟着跳起了两人准备拦网的时候开心一笑，将球传给了边上跳起的佐久早。佐久早看着传到了手边的球，毫不犹豫地一个重扣。得分了！</p><p>佐久早看着自己的手掌，愣愣地想着——之前作为对手只见过他在网的另一边的样子，不想现在成为了队友配合还挺不错。</p><p>“佐久早果然很厉害呢！”宫治开心地跑过来，抬起手想和佐久早击掌庆祝一下。</p><p>“你也不赖”佐久早看了宫治一眼，诚恳地说着却完全没有击掌的意思。</p><p>“好球！”古森看到了尴尬场面马上走过来打着圆场，拍了拍宫治举着的手掌，又拍了拍佐久早。<br/>
“古森桑接的漂亮！”宫治倒似不太在意佐久早的拒绝，乐呵呵地又和古森击了一下掌。</p><p> </p><p>比分一直焦灼着，你来我往互不相让。最终还是配合更加默契的高年级组连续得到了2分获得了胜利。</p><p> </p><p>第一天的训练就这样结束了。</p><p>按着惯例，为了表示欢迎与加强彼此的熟悉，前辈们给新生们开了一个欢迎会。</p><p>大家按着年级围着桌子坐了一圈。</p><p>在藤泽作为代表讲了表示欢迎的客套话开场白后，年轻的男孩们就肆无忌惮地开始争抢食物了。</p><p>等大家都吃了半分饱之后，不安分的前辈们点了啤酒，并怂恿着还未成年的学弟们一起喝酒。</p><p> </p><p>宫治酒喝的很爽快，酒量却不怎么样。没一会儿红潮就爬上了双颊，眉飞色舞地开始找躲在角落里的佐久早搭讪。</p><p>“哎，佐久早这个寿司好好吃哦，你要不要？”</p><p>“不用”</p><p>“那这个炸鸡块呢，也很好吃的”</p><p>“我不喜欢”</p><p>“嗯，那你喜欢什么呀？我帮你拿呀”</p><p>“我吃饱了”</p><p>“那，那我们来干杯吧！哈哈哈哈今天真开心呀～”</p><p>“不要”</p><p>宫治却不管他的回答，自顾自地和佐久早碰了一下杯子，一口气喝了个干净。</p><p>“啊哈哈，怪不得说男人就该喝酒哈哈果然好爽…嘿嘿”</p><p>佐久早沉默地看着宫治自说自话，像小狗儿一样努力博取主人关注，很吵却不令人讨厌。</p><p> </p><p>大家都喝的有点飘飘然之后就忘了前辈后辈的，开始胡乱地凑一起勾肩搭臂玩开了。</p><p>古森看到宫治被前辈喊走，佐久早一个人缩角落里便拿着自己的杯子坐了过来。</p><p>“看来你们相处的不错呀”</p><p>“没有”</p><p>“哈哈，那你现在觉得宫治怎么样？”</p><p>“球打得不错”</p><p>“我没问你这个，圣臣”</p><p>佐久早抬头看了看远处的宫治。他正和同是来自关西的佐藤前辈一起玩得high，被哄骗着灌了一小杯清酒，呆头呆脑的。</p><p>收回了目光，看着手里的杯子轻声回答道：“不讨厌吧”</p><p>“呵呵，你看起来挺开心的～那我就放心啦！”</p><p>佐久早皱起了眉头，却没有反驳，夹起了手边的寿司送入嘴里，嗯，确实挺好吃的。</p><p> </p><p>玩闹中预约的时间很快就到了，被店员催了才收拾东西离开，三三两两互相搀扶着回到了宿舍。</p><p>宫治是被佐藤半搂半抱地送回来的。<br/>
“给他喂啥就吃啥，所以就喝多了……”佐藤有点好笑又有点无奈地看着靠在他身上的宫治，轻轻拍了拍脸“小治，到了，还醒着么？”</p><p>宫治半瞌着眼睛，神色迷茫地盯着佐藤看了一会儿，乖乖地点了点头。</p><p>佐藤将宫治扶到了床边坐下，帮他脱了外衣后塞进了被子里。摸了摸宫治露在外面的脑袋，用哄小孩的语气说着“乖乖睡觉哦”，看着宫治闭上了眼睛便起身离开了。</p><p>“佐久早，之后就拜托你啦”</p><p>佐久早面色不善地看着状似睡着了的宫治，果然是一个麻烦的家伙！</p><p>＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝</p><p>写崩了写崩了orz</p><p>佐藤的人设差不多就是阿兰君啦！好妈妈🥺</p><p>（小治喝醉了会乖乖睡觉🥺虽然这样写了，但是脑内已经各种姿势都脑了好几遍TAT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.合宿</p><p>训练，吃饭，睡觉，枯燥而充实的3月一晃而过，终于迎来了4月——大学生联赛的开始与大学的正式开学。</p><p>新鲜的大学生活总是令人兴奋的。</p><p>相处了一个多月，佐久早发觉宫治生活习惯良好，也不会吵他，偶尔做饭加餐也会及时打扫，是一个理想的室友。</p><p>宫治呢也不用担心自己的东西会被别人吃掉，有个洁癖室友也不用操心脏衣服袜子什么的随地乱扔，宿舍每天都干干净净，快乐得不得了。</p><p>佐久早与宫治虽然选了同样的学院，同样的课程，在同一个球队却始终保持着不近不远的关系。</p><p>*******</p><p>早稻田大学，中央大学，日本体育大学，东海大学，作为东京都的四大强校，每年黄金周都会联合组织合宿加强训练提高技术。</p><p>今年轮到日体大组织安排。作为唯一一所公立大学，一向抠门的日体大这次却破天荒地选择了度假胜地轻井泽。</p><p>怀着半激动半兴奋的心情，宫治一早就收拾好了自己的运动包，不忘带上一大袋子零食准备在路上吃。</p><p>佐久早讨厌这种人多的密闭空间，拉着古森选了一个靠窗的前排，戴上耳机开始闭目养神。</p><p>一年级生都很兴奋，毕竟是进入大学后的第一次合宿，凑在一起边翻看着排球杂志边讨论着其余三校的选手。最终抵不过困意，吵吵闹闹的车厢也渐渐趋于安静。</p><p>终于到达了目的地，大家各自伸着懒腰三三两两地下了车。</p><p>佐久早刚下车，还没来得及感受新鲜空气，耳边就传来了咋咋呼呼的声音。</p><p>“啊呀，这不是佐久早么？今天会把你们都打趴哦！”</p><p>宫侑一脸得意地站在那里，金发在阳光照射下更显得耀眼夺目。</p><p>“阿侑，你还没睡醒么？”宫治一下车就看到宫侑挑衅的样子，走过去一把勾住了自己兄弟的肩膀，不忘呛一下他。</p><p>“阿治！”这是两人第一次分开那么长时间，宫侑一时也忘了反驳，激动地顺势抱住了宫治。</p><p>“哎，阿治，你是不是又胖了？”宫侑顺手捏了捏宫治的腰，嘲笑道。</p><p>“你这个蠢猪！说什么呢”宫治立刻放开了宫侑，作势一脚踢了过去。</p><p>宫侑灵活地闪躲，久违的双子大乱斗又开始了。</p><p>*******</p><p>这次合宿上午为每个学校自行训练时间，下午进行练习赛。</p><p>练习赛为四所学校轮换着进行，3局2胜制。输的一方要跑圈作为惩罚。</p><p>在短暂的休整与热身之后，练习赛开始了。</p><p>第一局是中央大vs早大 </p><p>  东海大vs日体大</p><p>宫治与佐久早作为首发站到了球场上。</p><p>宫治看着网对面张扬的宫侑，久违地感觉兴奋不已。</p><p>双胞胎的第一次隔网相斗开始了。</p><p>第一个发球的是宫侑。</p><p>宫侑沉稳地抛球，助跑，扣球。球飞速向着宫治的方向而去。</p><p>宫治看着朝自己而来的球，仿佛回到了高中时代与宫侑每天自主练习的时光。这个世上没有谁比他接过更多宫侑的球，也没有谁比他更了解宫侑的球。</p><p>宫治压低了重心，伸出了手臂，看着球落到了自己手臂的中央后弹了回去。球被减缓了速度弧度完美地向着自己队的二传飞去。</p><p>“接的好！”</p><p>中央大率先发起了快攻。</p><p>早大也不愧是夺冠的热门学校，拦网触球后马上就组织起了反攻。</p><p>双方都尽情地展示着自己的实力，数个来回都不见球落地。双方的教练也不时记录着对方队伍今年的改变，优势，需注意的地方与己方所暴露出来的不足。练习赛打得难解难分，每个人都越打越兴奋，这局惜败下一局就赢回来。体内的嗜战因子与不服输被完全点燃，不停地在球场上奔走跳跃，挥洒着汗水。</p><p>当最后一个球落地后，双方才惊觉时间的流逝。</p><p>在听完教练的指导后三三两两地回了自己的房间。</p><p>这次的房间是按着学校年级分配的。中央大学这届的一年级有5人，分配到的房间是那种洋式+和式的套房。公平起见决定以抽签的方式决定床的归属权。</p><p>宫治兴致勃勃地裁好了5张大小相等的纸，在纸上写好了1-5的数字，将纸揉成一团放在了桌子上。抽中1与5的人睡床，其他的睡榻榻米。</p><p>佐久早随手拿起了一个纸团，拆开一看——3。</p><p>啧…</p><p>佐久早不情不愿地拿起自己的包走进了日式的房间。</p><p>宫治打开了桌上最后剩下的纸团，看着上面的【1】露出了笑容，看来这几天运气不错。</p><p>累了一天，大家都早早地休息，一夜安眠。</p><p>第二天早上7点，大家准时在体育场前的空地集合。作为有名的避暑胜地，轻井泽环山抱水风景秀丽气候宜人。难得身处天然氧吧，晨练的内容随即变为了林间跑步与登山。</p><p>一开始在教练的带领下大家还按着学校均速地跑着，路程过半后耐力不行的就渐渐被抛到了后方，稳重的学长们继续不急不素地保持着节奏，精力旺盛的一年级们不知不觉冲到了最前方。</p><p>宫治与宫侑自动进入了你追我赶互不相让模式，在率先到达了浅间山登山入口后也不作停留，互相看了对方一眼后默契地开始向山顶冲去。</p><p>佐久早一直跑在双胞胎两个身位之后，身边是古森，身前是黑尾和木兔。佐久早是第一次和双胞胎一起跑，看着他们的追赶，他们的争抢，他们的拌嘴与默契，心里升起奇异的感觉。啊……原来这就是双胞胎……</p><p>教练骑车在最前方给大家指路，在看到双胞胎一路追赶着直接冲向山顶后无奈摇了摇头。早大的教练和另一位教练商量了之后，抗了一箱运动饮料坐缆车去了山顶。</p><p>登山的入口处放置了运动饮料，让众人可以休息补充能量，继续爬山。林间跑步的距离并不短，大部分人都选择了在登山口稍作休整，喘一口气。</p><p>佐久早登上山顶后却不见宫治身影，只看见宫侑手舞足蹈地和木兔感叹着山顶风光。佐久早不愿加入其中便一个人绕着山顶走着。他不知道为什么自己要寻找宫治，总觉得心里烦躁得很，驱使着他四处查看着。</p><p>终于，在不起眼的角落下方岩石处看到了宫治。</p><p>宫治坐在突起的岩石上舔着甜筒，满脸幸福。</p><p>佐久早看着金黄的阳光落在那人脸上，给那人渡了一层金光，心底奇迹般变得平和起来。周围的一切烦杂仿佛不复存在，整个世界就只剩下他和自己。佐久早就这样愣愣地看着宫治吃完了甜筒，满足地伸了一个懒腰站了起来。</p><p>宫治偷完了懒准备回归大部队，一回头看到佐久早站在那里看着他，一时心虚不已。不过马上他就丢掉了这份被抓包的心虚，矫健地爬了上去，站到了佐久早的面前，讨好地说着“帮我保密哦～”并伸出手将刚才卖甜筒的老板娘处得到的梅子糖给佐久早。</p><p>佐久早看着眼前的人手里捧着一颗梅子糖，头发被山顶的风吹得有些乱，毛茸茸的，脸上带着讨好的笑容，像一只找回了主人扔出去的球期待着主人奖励的小狗。</p><p>可爱！</p><p>伴随着心底里冒出的第一个反应，佐久早鬼使神差地拿起了宫治手里的糖，轻轻点了点头“好。”</p><p>“佐久早你真好～我们快回去集合吧”宫治说着率先向着人群走去。</p><p>“阿治！你去哪里啦？是不是去偷懒了？”</p><p>“你说什么呢？蠢猪！”</p><p>“哎，真的没有么～”</p><p>“你这个人格废柴哪有资格说别人”</p><p>佐久早看着吵吵闹闹马上要打起来的双胞胎，拆开了宫治给的梅子糖送入了口中。有点酸有点甜，好似他现在的心情。</p><p>之后的几天都相安无事，晨跑，训练，练习赛，吃饭，睡觉。</p><p>每天过得辛苦而充实。</p><p>终于最后一天的练习结束了，在教练的总结发言后完美收官。</p><p>年轻的男孩们一下子作鸟兽散，跑去食堂争抢着食物。短短几天建立起来的革命友谊也让他们在最后一天的晚上聚集在一起兴奋地玩闹着。</p><p>佐久早不喜这些便早早地洗完澡独自回到宿舍。收拾完了行李后，佐久早悠闲地盘腿坐在自己的床铺上喝着水，突然发现不远处的榻榻米上有一只蜘蛛爬过。</p><p>佐久早顿时吓得一激灵，手一抖矿泉水瓶自由落体，水撒了满床。</p><p>佐久早黑着脸看着潮湿的床铺与和室入口处的蜘蛛，只想马上回家。</p><p>此时，宫治犹如救世主般出现了。宫治看到了和室门口的蜘蛛，毫不犹豫地一脚踩了上去。收拾完了垃圾后，看着湿了一大片的被子和呆站着的佐久早，了然地对佐久早说“你不介意的话睡我的吧，我去找阿侑。”</p><p>“嗯，谢谢”</p><p>佐久早第一次睡在了别人的床铺，没有想象中的讨厌，意外睡得安稳而平静，一夜无梦。</p><p> </p><p>回程的巴士上，佐久早破天荒地没有和古森一起，而走到了宫治的座位旁坐了下来。</p><p>“昨晚睡得好么？”</p><p>“挺好的，谢谢你”</p><p>“那就好嘿嘿～阿侑那个家伙睡相真是差，挤死我了…我和你说…”</p><p>佐久早半天没等来下文，却感觉肩上一沉，原来宫治已经睡着了。</p><p>看着少年安静的睡颜，意外没有抵触情绪，佐久早调转视线看向窗外，默默想着，嗯就当作昨晚的回报好了。</p><p>＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝</p><p>四舍五入就是一起睡了TAT</p><p>我为啥不写他们一见钟情？！老母亲好着急😭</p><p>ps，双子真好TAT想给侑哥哥加戏</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.朋友</p><p>大学的课程不算紧张，老师只管在讲台上侃侃而谈，台下的学生们有认真听讲的有玩手机的有睡觉的，还有偷偷吃东西的……<br/>佐久早撑着头暗中观察着坐在斜对面的宫治。<br/>也就一节课的功夫，他就看着他吃了1个三明治，2个饭团，手里正拿着第3个饭团……</p><p>合宿回来之后，佐久早与宫治的关系就变得好起来，两人开始相约着一起出门晨跑，一起去教室上课，一起去体育馆训练。<br/>一开始佐久早对宫治的印象是吵吵闹闹的双胞胎。作为排球强豪的井闼山的王牌，免不了和同样是种子学校的稻荷崎在IH春高相遇。当时作为对手觉得他们难缠麻烦之外，时不时也会看到稻荷崎排球部特有的双子大乱斗，彷佛双子彼此才是对手。<br/>想不到独自一人的宫治却挺安静，除了排球和食物，仿佛对别的事物都毫不在意，散发着漫不经心的慵懒。不似宫侑的张扬好斗，整个人很安静，那种置身事外没事勿扰的安静。<br/>佐久早感觉自己对宫治有了探究的兴趣。</p><p>伴随着下课铃声的响起，佐久早慢悠悠地收拾着自己的课本，一抬头就看到宫治已经收拾好了东西满怀期待地看着他。<br/>“佐久早，一起去吃饭吧！第二食堂今天有限量特制的豚骨拉面哦！一个月就提供一次，超级好吃的。”<br/>佐久早虽然并不打算那么早就去吃午饭，但无法拒绝宫治亮晶晶的眼睛，认命地背上包跟了上去。<br/>跟着宫治一路快走地来到了第二食堂，明明11点都还不到就已经有不少人了。<br/>“啊，好多人！看来都是竞争对手。佐久早你吃什么呀？拉面的话我帮你一起买？”<br/>“不了，我等会看看定食就好”<br/>“那我先去买了哦。拜托你占一下位～”<br/>宫治说完就直接冲向了卖拉面的地方。<br/>佐久早看着宫治的背影无奈地摇了摇头，哎，吃什么呢……<br/>佐久早选了一个靠窗的位置坐下，拿出手机打发时间。不一会儿宫治就端着拉面坐到了他的面前。<br/>“嘿嘿，佐久早我今天运气超好的！最后一碗了，大叔把剩下的叉烧都给我啦！面也给了我大份呢！”<br/>佐久早看着眼前因为食物而开心不已的宫治，也不由被感染了快乐的情绪。<br/>最终佐久早选择了宫治推荐的炸鸡定食。<br/>宫治看到佐久早端着托盘落座后放下了手机拿起了筷子“我开动啦”<br/>“佐久早你要不要尝一口？真的超级好吃的！”<br/>佐久早本能地想拒绝，但看着宫治热情的脸又把话咽了下去，沉默了一会儿微微点了点头“好”<br/>宫治像是得到了指令一般马上挑了一部分面到小碗里，嘴上不忘进一步安利“这个真的是我来东京后吃过的最好吃的拉面啦！这个叉烧酥而鲜，这个汤底看着油却不腻很醇厚的。”<br/>宫治嘴上说个不停手上也不停地把面阿叉烧阿盛到了小碗里，最后不忘用勺子舀了几勺汤底。<br/>佐久早接过了堆满拉面的小碗，嘴上说着“谢谢，我开动了”心里默默吐槽着，这一口可真大……<br/>等佐久早慢悠悠地解决完了宫治给的拉面后，再看着那堆着犹如小山一般的炸鸡块突然就感觉腻了，吃了两个就不想吃了。<br/>一抬头却看到宫治热切地盯着他碗里的炸鸡块，像一只在等待主人喂食的小狗。<br/>鬼使神差地佐久早开口问道“要么？”<br/>对面的人瞬间双眼发光，一边说着可以么一边迫不及待地张开嘴，满脸幸福地等待着被喂投。<br/>佐久早彷佛看见了兴奋乱摇的尾巴，无奈地把自己碗里的炸鸡块扔到了对方嘴里。<br/>啊，真的好像小时候养的小狗。<br/>看着宫治嘴鼓鼓的像小松鼠似的幸福地咀嚼着，佐久早也不觉面色柔和了下来，即使置身吵闹的食堂也没有那么难受了。<br/>宫治的胃彷佛无底洞，明明课上吃了那么多刚才又吃了豚骨拉面，面对喂到嘴边的炸鸡块来者不拒，每一次都满怀期待地等着下一口。不知不觉间佐久早碗里的炸鸡块就都进了宫治的肚子里。发现没有下一口了，宫治才不好意思起来，讪讪地闭上嘴“佐久早你真好，我请你吃冰激凌！”<br/>收拾碗筷的时候佐久早才发现刚才自己竟然就这样拿着自己的筷子喂了宫治，不自觉就皱紧了眉头，但回想起了宫治满足的表情与自己的心情，嗯，好像也没有那么讨厌……<br/>此后佐久早仿佛找到了新的乐趣，时常找宫治一起吃饭并时不时喂投。在外人看来这两人关系极好，但当事人却都只觉得这些亲密举动再正常不过了，当然这些都是后话了。</p><p>*******<br/>进入6月之后，球队的训练时间渐渐加长。<br/>原因无他，大学生春季联赛即将迎来最后的决赛。<br/>在4月开始的预选赛上，中央大学很顺利地进入了东京前四，作为种子学校直接进入全国大赛的第二轮。<br/>大学生春季联赛的决赛时间是6月的最后一个周末，由来自全国的64所学校进行角逐。<br/>去年状态不佳仅进入8强的中央大学今年准备一洗前耻，从进入6月开始便不断调整完善战术，加强配合练习。<br/>为了能随时调整战术增强多元化，每天训练的最后都会有一场练习赛。每天的分组都不一样，意在能应对突发状况，提前适应各个组合。</p><p>今天的练习赛佐久早与宫治分到了一组。说着今天加油互相打气之后，双方都进入了状态，比分咬得很紧。<br/>一球又一球，每一球双方都全力扣下，努力救起…比分也不知不觉突破了30大关，谁都无法连续获得2分结束比赛。<br/>33-32<br/>终于胜利的天平似乎倾向了佐久早与宫治所在的队伍。<br/>最后一个球了，只要这个球能顺利落到对方的球场上，就赢了。<br/>不想输，想赢！<br/>每个人心中对胜利的渴求使得这一球又成为了拉锯战。<br/>佐久早不知道这是第几次扣球了。每一次全力扣下都被对方救起的感觉很不好，却也让人兴奋无比。但一次次地跳起使得体力消耗巨大也是不争的事实。在又一次跳起拦网时，佐久早感觉到跳早了使得左边留出了空隙。看到对面的攻手果然瞄准了左边扣球时，佐久早做好了丢掉这一分的准备，想着下一分一定夺回来时，左边突然冒出了一个身影将这球拦了下来。<br/>是宫治。</p><p>听到球落地的声音，佐久早还没来得及松一口气，就发现宫治起跳后重心不稳，落地时大概率会撞到自己。心里叹了一口气，佐久早做好了心里准备等待着。想象中的碰撞却没有到来，原来宫治调整了自己的重心，把所有重量都移到了左脚，虽不可避免地还是撞到了佐久早，所幸力量不算太大。<br/>佐久早没有错过落地那一瞬间宫治扭曲的表情，阴沉着脸一言不发。<br/>宫治站稳了之后急忙看向佐久早，歉疚地问道“抱歉佐久早，你没事吧？”<br/>“我没事，有事的是你吧？你是笨蛋么？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“我扶你去医务室”<br/>宫治还想说什么，一看佐久早黑得不行的脸，马上闭嘴乖乖点头。<br/>一拐一拐地靠着佐久早去了医务室。<br/>所幸没有伤到韧带与骨头只是扭伤。<br/>涂抹了外敷药，用绷带固定并被叮嘱着这几天静养尽量别用力后就被放回去了。</p><p>佐久早这一晚上端茶倒水服务周到地让宫治都不好意思起来。<br/>“佐久早，我自己可以的。也不是很疼，不用那么麻烦的…”<br/>“你不想早点好起来么？”<br/>“嗯，想的…但是也太麻烦你啦…”<br/>“治，我们不是朋友么？”<br/>“嗯…那谢谢了…”</p><p>由于腿脚不便无所事事，宫治决定早点睡觉。<br/>佐久早也配合着宫治早早就洗漱完毕后擦干净水迹，扶着宫治进入了浴室。<br/>等宫治洗漱完毕打开了浴室的门，发现佐久早竟然靠着墙在等他。<br/>佐久早见宫治出来了，便迎上去扶着他。<br/>“麻烦你啦”宫治将大半身子都靠在了佐久早身上，小心翼翼地挪回了床边。<br/>佐久早将宫治扶坐在床上，自己也跟着坐了下来，顺势抓过宫治受伤的脚放在自己腿上准备帮他上药。<br/>“哎，你不是洁癖么？”<br/>“你不是刚洗干净么？”<br/>宫治闭嘴接受了佐久早的服务，看着佐久早温柔细致地抹药绑绷带，不由得感觉脸有些发烫，连忙掩饰般找着话题。<br/>“哎，佐久早你包得真好”<br/>“上周的基础体育医疗课上有讲到”<br/>“啊？我怎么不记得了？”<br/>“你睡着了”<br/>“哎，是这样的么嘿嘿嘿”</p><p>佐久早利落地帮宫治处理完了伤处后，起身拿了桌上的湿巾纸擦干净手，准备上床睡觉。<br/>宫治看着佐久早的身影突然有感而发。<br/>“哈哈哈哈还好伤的我，如果是佐久早的话可就没法爬上铺啦”<br/>佐久早闻言转身居高临下地看着宫治，看着他一脸无辜地望着自己就莫名很生气。佐久早伸手捏住了宫治的脸，不轻不重地扯了扯“你是笨蛋么？”<br/>“不要索别人素笨蛋啦……”<br/>佐久早看着那人一开一合的嘴唇不觉回想起了他吃东西时鼓鼓的样子，心跳渐渐加速。<br/>仿佛才发现自己在做什么般飞快地放开了宫治，生硬地说着“赶紧睡觉吧”转身去关灯。</p><p>＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝<br/>没有人和宫治一起吃饭后会不喜欢他！没有人TAT</p><p>and，我也好想这样捏捏治治qwq</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>侑哥哥上线！双子甜甜贴贴QAQ<br/>
对不起我夹带私货我面壁orz</p><p>5.探病</p><p>大学生春季联赛在6月末拉下了帷幕。中央大学一路挺进决赛，最后2-3不敌东海大学拿了第二名。<br/>
虽然没有拿到第一但今年的成绩较之去年有了明显的提升，校方也给予了表彰与经费。<br/>
第二天依旧照常训练，日子又过得忙碌而充实。<br/>
终于在7月底结束了期末考试与小论文后便迎来了大学的第一个暑假。第一个没有作业的假期让宫治好一阵开心，在与佐久早道别后踏上了回家的道路。<br/>
假期中两人时不时会发发line，诉说一些所见所闻，一切似乎没有什么改变。<br/>
放假的日子总是过得飞快，一晃又到了9月回校报到开始训练。</p><p>进入10月之后气候终于凉爽起来。<br/>
这天宫治在打出界了第N个球后被教练换下，要求冷静一下。<br/>
宫治坐着看完了剩余的练习赛，所幸教练也没有多说什么，让他下次注意调整状态便挥挥手放行了。<br/>
宫治换好了衣服走出了体育场，却发现佐久早站在阴影处等他。<br/>
“治，你还好吧？”<br/>
“我觉得今天有点心神不宁，状态不太好……嗯可能是阿侑的问题，我问问他”<br/>
宫治说着打开了手机简短地发了一条line。<br/>
马上电话便响了起来。<br/>
“阿侑？”<br/>
“治治，我是木兔。侑侑他感冒了。”<br/>
“木兔前辈你好。严重么？今天正好周五，我去照顾他吧？”<br/>
“好呀！你来么？我去车站等你！”<br/>
“嗯，那就麻烦了。之后再联系。”</p><p>宫治挂了电话看到佐久早询问的眼神便解释道“阿侑他好像生病了，我去看看他”<br/>
“你认识路么？我陪你去吧？”<br/>
“不用啦，我可以查手机。木兔前辈也说了会在车站等我的。”<br/>
“那我们一起去车站吧，我今天也准备回家。你等我一下。”<br/>
“嗯，好的。”</p><p>佐久早收拾好了东西后招呼宫治一起走。<br/>
佐久早絮絮叨叨地给宫治说了该坐到哪一站，换乘哪一部地铁，最后在下车分别之际递给了宫治一张纸片。<br/>
宫治挥手目送佐久早离开后展开了他给的纸片，上面写了详细的换乘攻略，甚至连第几节车厢离闸机口近，出了闸机口后左拐还是右拐都一一记载。<br/>
宫治小心地收好了纸片，给佐久早发了一个谢谢的表情包。</p><p>按着佐久早的攻略宫治很顺利地到达了早稻田车站。出了车站宫治一眼就看到了等在那里的木兔，打了招呼后就跟随木兔去了他们的宿舍。<br/>
路上木兔给宫治简单说了宫侑的情况，表示病情不严重多休息一下就行。宫治道谢后接受了木兔的提议，在早稻田大学的食堂吃过晚饭后才去了宿舍。<br/>
早稻田不愧是私立大学的佼佼者，宿舍看着比中央大学好了一个档次。宫侑他们住着的是三室一厅的房型，客厅共用，卧室木兔和黑尾一间，另一间住着别的前辈，宫侑的房间较小就他一个人住。<br/>
木兔热情地给宫治诉说着厨房卫生间的位置，并将宫治带到了宫侑的房门口，打开了房门。<br/>
就着客厅的亮光宫治看到了乱糟糟的房间无奈地叹了一口气“对不起阿侑平时给你们添麻烦了。”<br/>
“没事，侑侑打扫公共区域还是挺认真的哈哈哈”<br/>
宫治打开了灯并细心地调暗了亮度，缓缓走进了屋子。<br/>
“阿侑这个笨蛋竟然会感冒，真的好逊啊”<br/>
宫治嘴上说着数落的话，手上却动作温柔地探着宫侑的额头。<br/>
“哈哈说明侑侑不是笨蛋？我就住隔壁屋，有啥问题直接来找我就好。”<br/>
“嗯好的，谢谢啦。”<br/>
送走了木兔，看着床上熟睡着的宫侑和满屋的狼藉，宫治无奈地摇了摇头……是我之前太惯着你了。<br/>
宫治认命地开始帮宫侑收拾屋子。将该洗的衣物扔洗衣机，将没扔的垃圾并入一个大袋子，看到散落在桌上的试卷也不忘嘲笑一下，记在心里作为以后的素材。<br/>
宫治忙活了好一会儿终于将宫侑的房间打扫干净，坐在椅子上巡视了一下焕然一新屋子心中充满了成就感。<br/>
宫治拿出了手机，想了一下还是给佐久早发去了讯息。<br/>
【不是说傻瓜不会感冒么hhhhhh阿侑这个蠢猪竟然会感冒发烧哈哈，不过现在吃了药应该睡一觉就没事啦。阿侑明天早上退烧了的话我明天下午就回去。】<br/>
宫治发完了信息刚想关掉line画面，佐久早的回信就来了。<br/>
【嗯，好】<br/>
明明只是淡漠的两个字宫治看了却顿觉心情舒畅，看着宫侑也顺眼起来。<br/>
宫治坐到了床边，轻轻拍了拍宫侑的脸唤到“阿侑，阿侑醒醒，吃点东西把药吃了再睡”<br/>
宫侑慢慢睁开了眼睛，迷茫地盯着宫治好一会儿才吃惊地开口说道“阿治？你怎么在这儿？”<br/>
“还不是你这个蠢猪生病了。你欠我3个布丁！要单个包装的那种！”<br/>
“哦……嗯？”<br/>
宫治看着自己兄弟的傻样也不忍再欺负他，把他扶坐起来后端了煮好的粥耐心地一口口喂起来。<br/>
宫侑也难得没有闹腾，傻愣愣地一口口乖乖地把送到嘴边的粥咽了下去，神情呆呆地完全不知道现在是什么情况的样子。<br/>
宫治倒是心情很好，见顺利地把粥喂完了便给他擦了擦嘴，将药给宫侑喂下去后把他塞回了被子里。</p><p>宫治将碗收拾干净后迅速地洗漱完毕，回到了宫侑的屋子里。<br/>
“阿治，你遇到什么好事了么？怎么变得那么好？”<br/>
宫治无视了自家兄弟的询问反而打趣道“你怎么还不睡，是在等我哄你睡觉么？”<br/>
“我才不要呢！”<br/>
宫治没理会宫侑，一把将他往墙边推了推，钻入了被子中。<br/>
宫侑嘴上说着不要身子倒是诚实得很，感受到热源后便小动物般马上贴了上去，兄弟两久违地相拥而眠。</p><p>第二天一早宫治准时睁开了眼睛。<br/>
感受着怀里的柔软，宫治记起了现在的情况，摸了摸宫侑的额头轻叹“你也就只有生病的时候才乖”<br/>
轻手轻脚地起床，宫治刚打开门却看到木兔站在了房门口。<br/>
“早上好木兔前辈”<br/>
宫治边问好边示意木兔去客厅说话并轻轻关上了门。<br/>
“heyheyhey早上好！哇，治治你是田螺姑娘么！我也想要一个(☆_☆)”<br/>
“不要说奇怪的话～早上好呀治～”黑尾从屋子里走了出来，从后面捂住了木兔的嘴“不好意思昨天我有事。今天我们带你游玩一下周边吧～你也难得来一次。”<br/>
“好啊，那麻烦你们啦。我给阿侑留个字条。”<br/>
【电饭煲里有粥，你起来了自己去热一下吃。 治】</p><p>早稻田大学边上的大久保是有名的韩流中心，不仅贩卖着小爱豆的各种周边韩国的美食也都汇聚于此。宫治一开始震惊于街上流淌着的韩流歌曲与满大街的女高中生，但看到随处可见的韩国小吃奶茶店后就如同掉进米缸的老鼠般满足，手上永远拿着吃的东西。<br/>
一路从大久保吃到新宿，宫治也不忘拍下自己觉得有意思的画面与食物。在新宿逛吃的差不多准备回去的时候，宫治收到了宫侑发来的line。打开一看，是宫侑一个人惨兮兮喝着粥的自拍，底下写着询问<br/>
【你们什么时候回来呀？】<br/>
宫治看了不禁哈哈大笑，把手机递给木兔和黑尾共享宫侑的惨状。<br/>
宫治刚想回复说准备回去了，就被黑尾扯着胳膊拉进了一家烤肉店里。<br/>
“这家店是限时1小时的烤肉自助餐，价格便宜肉也不错感觉很适合治酱呢～作为昨天我不在的赔礼和照顾侑酱的感谢，这顿我请你。”<br/>
宫治一听到有吃的马上抛弃了兄弟爱，一边大呼黑尾桑你真好～一边配合比耶拍了三人的合照，发给了宫侑。<br/>
【我们在吃烤肉哦～吃完就回来】<br/>
发出的信息很快就显示已读，宫侑的回复马上就跳了出来。<br/>
【最讨厌蠢猪阿治了！！！】</p><p>等三人吃完回到宿舍，一打开门就看到宫侑抱着抱枕窝在沙发上发着呆，桌上是吃了一半的粥。看到三人回来了，宫侑瞬间变脸生气地朝着三人吼着“你们太过分了！！”<br/>
宫治驾轻就熟地掏出了路上买的布丁，坐到了宫侑的身边，摸了摸他乱得如同鸟窝的头发哄着“乖啦，把粥吃了就给你吃一口布丁”<br/>
“我要吃三口！”<br/>
“可以，快点吃了睡觉吧。侑君，在等我喂你么？”<br/>
“我才不要呢！”<br/>
宫侑说着拿起了桌上的粥，飞快地开始吃起来。<br/>
宫治对着木兔给他竖起的大拇指无奈一笑，做了一个交给我的眼神后就继续耐心地哄着孩子。</p><p>＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝</p><p>小剧场<br/>
侑侑：你是来照顾我的还是来气我的？<br/>
治治：粥是我煮的，药是我喂的，衣服是我洗的，房间是我理的，垃圾是我扔的，地是我擦的。你说呢？<br/>
侑侑：……好嘛好嘛（总觉得很生气TAT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>6.情愫</p><p> </p><p>呜呜呜赶上了赶上了！1011佐久治day快乐！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>佐久早打开了宿舍的门，宫治却还没有回来。<br/>
佐久早将买的布丁放入了冰箱后，坐在了椅子上，拿出了手机盯着和宫治line的聊天界面发着呆。<br/>
信息的最后是宫治昨晚发来的照片。<br/>
【吃着烤肉比耶的三人vs独自喝粥的宫侑】</p><p>再早一点是这几天宫治给他发的美食汇报。</p><p>*********************<br/>
10/3<br/>
宫治：不是说傻瓜不会感冒么hhhhhh阿侑这个蠢猪竟然会感冒发烧哈哈，不过现在吃了药应该睡一觉就没事啦。阿侑明天早上退烧了的话我明天下午就回去。</p><p>佐久早：嗯，好</p><p>10/4<br/>
宫治：佐久早你看！大久保好热闹哦<br/>
【街景图片1】<br/>
【街景图片2】</p><p>木兔前辈和黑尾前辈带我逛了大久保！我们把阿侑扔宿舍喝粥啦哈哈哈哈爽！</p><p>            【食物图片1】<br/>
这个芝士球超好吃！但是排队好久，而且都是高中女生哈哈哈哈哈哈<br/>
【食物图片2】<br/>
鸡腿UFO好好吃哦！下次我们一起来吃吧^ ^<br/>
【食物图片3】<br/>
这里奶茶店好多哦！我爱东京❤️</p><p>佐久早：嗯，玩得开心</p><p>宫治：黑尾前辈说请我吃烤肉！呀好期待哦！我明天下午再回去。<br/>
佐久早：好的</p><p>宫治：烤肉ing<br/>
【食物图片4】<br/>
【食物图片5】</p><p>佐久早：看上去真不错</p><p>*********************</p><p>佐久早看了看时间，忍不住发了信息过去。<br/>
佐久早：你什么时候回来？</p><p>信息立刻就显示了已读，不一会儿宫治的回复就来了。<br/>
宫治：啊对不起，我忘了和你说了🙏原来今天都10/5了！木兔前辈和黑尾前辈说要帮我和阿侑过生日。我明天一早回去m(_ _)m</p><p>佐久早：知道了</p><p>佐久早放下手机，心里涌起了失落，第一次觉得这个不足20平米的房间空旷地让人寂寞。<br/>
佐久早提不起劲，草草吃了晚饭后便洗漱睡觉了。</p><p>是夜，佐久早做了一个梦，梦中他回到了小时候。由于哥哥姐姐都比他年长很多，父母又忙于工作，小时候陪伴自己最多的是家里养着的柴犬。<br/>
此时曾经心爱的小狗正在院子里等着他一起玩耍。<br/>
日复一日，柴犬每日陪着自己嬉闹却也渐渐衰老……<br/>
佐久早知道之后会发生的事，每日都会抱着小狗睡觉。<br/>
那天午睡醒来后左右都不见小狗的踪迹，佐久早着急地围着院子，附近的街道找了好几圈。<br/>
在他终于体力不支难过地坐地上抱着膝盖想哭的时候，小狗叼着一只灰色的兔子出现了……<br/>
柴犬讨好地拿脑袋蹭着佐久早的膝盖，又将叼着的兔子拱进了佐久早的怀中，呜呜呜叫了两声很开心的样子。<br/>
看着小狗开心的模样，佐久早便忍着不适开始抚摸怀里安静趴着的兔子，轻声自言自语着“你是找它接替你么？那它又能陪伴我多久呢……会一直陪着我么？”<br/>
原本乖乖趴着的兔子抬起了脑袋，红宝石般的眼睛认真地看着佐久早。佐久早刚觉得这个眼神有点熟悉，兔子的脸就渐渐地变成了宫治，飘渺的声音也在耳边响起——<br/>
“好的，我会一直陪着你”</p><p>佐久早猛地睁开了眼睛，望着天花板久久不能回神。<br/>
原来……</p><p>佐久早回想起了过去的种种，渐渐明白了自己的感受。</p><p>所以看到双子间的默契相处会烦躁<br/>
所以会想给他喂食看他开心的样子<br/>
所以会在他不爱惜自己让自己受伤的时候那么生气<br/>
所以会特意绕远路去买xx牌的布丁<br/>
所以会在知道宫治不回来后那么失落</p><p>佐久早慢慢坐起身，看了一眼手机，6点刚过，没有新的讯息。叹了一口气，翻身下床去洗漱，顺手给宫治发了讯息——几点到？需要帮你带东西吗？</p><p>佐久早简单地吃完了早饭，坐在椅子上发着呆，看着没有回复的手机，梳理着自己刚想明白的感情。<br/>
不知过了多久门外传来了钥匙开锁的声音。<br/>
佐久早有些慌张又有些期待，不觉挺直了腰杆却久久不见门被打开。<br/>
佐久早无奈起身一把拉开了门，就见原本靠在门上的人朝着自己扑来。本能地佐久早接住了跌入自己怀中的身影。<br/>
“阿谢谢～不好意思把你吵醒了。”<br/>
“没事，我已经起了。”<br/>
宫治顺势抱住了佐久早，头靠在肩膀上迷迷糊糊撒着娇。“都怪阿侑那个蠢猪，一定要和我比喝酒。仗着自己生病拿饮料和我比，过分！我头好痛哦……佐久早你帮我签到好不好？”<br/>
宫治的呼吸吹在颈边，痒痒的。<br/>
佐久早的心也跟着痒痒的。<br/>
佐久早紧了紧搂着宫治腰的手，低头看着宫治绯红的双颊，哑着嗓子应道“好。”<br/>
“佐久早你最好了！那我去睡觉啦。阿侑超过分的！拉着我通宵喝，他早上直接就睡死了，也不体谅体谅我。还好出门前洗了一下澡清醒了一点，不然车上就睡着了也不知道会坐到哪里……嘿嘿嘿……”<br/>
佐久早安静地听着宫治叨叨絮絮诉说着。酒精味顺着宫治一开一合的嘴泄出，带着水果的香甜味，让本该厌恶这些的佐久早非但没有任何不快反而想尝一尝味道。<br/>
佐久早凝了凝心神，耐心哄劝着毫无自觉的宫治。<br/>
宫治喝了一个通宵也确实是累了，任着佐久早摆布帮他脱衣。当他躺在了熟悉的床上，抱着被子便立刻进入了梦乡。<br/>
佐久早在宫治的床边坐下，看着那张熟睡着毫无防备的脸，试探地唤了两声。<br/>
见宫治没有苏醒的迹象便伸手抚摸着他有些凌乱的头发，低喃着“你真的会永远陪着我么？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.告白</p><p>宫治虽然一副对任何事都无所谓兴趣缺缺的样子，但却有求必应，人缘很是不错。在某天收到女生谢礼小点心时心花怒放差点儿摇尾巴的样子刺激了女生们的母爱后，更是几乎每天都会收到来自同学们的喂投小零食。<br/>与球队的大家也都相处很好。拥有天赋也不懈努力的他在球场上是被信赖的二传接应，而球场下乖巧可爱又开得起玩笑，每次有啥聚会都会被邀请很受前辈的喜欢。<br/>佐久早看着宫治抱着零食与同学谈笑着，默默叹了一口气。自从意识到了自己的心意后除了增加喂投次数外，时不时也会有意无意增加肢体接触。但每次宫治都欣然接受毫无顾忌的样子，一切似乎没有什么变化。</p><p>*******<br/>从11月开始陆陆续续进行着大大小小的比赛。其中最为盛大的就是丰田杯——因为有着丰厚的奖金。<br/>丰田杯的决赛是年末最后一天，休息日使得观赛群众很多，场馆坐得满满当当热闹无比。<br/>比赛打得很激烈，比分咬得很紧，每一球都能左右比赛的结果。<br/>最终中央大学不敌早稻田大学，拿到了第二名。</p><p>丰田杯的结束意味着今年所有训练的结束，之后将开始为期2周的新年假期。<br/>虽然今年的丰田杯惜败于早大屈居亚军，但失落情绪在回程但路上已然被释怀。<br/>此时回到宿舍的年轻男孩们都聚集在一层公用的休息室，准备享受最后的狂欢。<br/>大家三三两两地带着吃的喝的，堆在屋子中心唯一的茶几上。<br/>所有成员都到齐了，就连佐久早都被拉着过来碰了一杯酒，庆祝着今年的结束，假期的开始。</p><p>喝了一轮后，大家玩起了国王游戏。<br/>今天宫治的运气不错，连着2局都是国王，很是开心地“惩罚”了一下平时严肃正经的前辈。<br/>一会儿让最有威严的队长藤泽学猫猫卖萌，一下又让平时最纵容他的佐藤前辈深情吻墙十秒。<br/>终于风水轮流转，这次轮到宫治接受惩罚了。<br/>抽中王牌的佐藤想了一下，抬头兴奋地说道“小治，就罚你和男人告白。”<br/>宫治听了嘿嘿一笑，马上抱着佐藤的手臂晃着撒娇“佐藤桑，我最喜欢你啦～”<br/>“不行不行，你哪次见我不是这样说，必须找个局外人。”佐藤爱怜地捏着宫治的脸，无情的宣判道。<br/>“是呀是呀～必须选个有意思的告白才算。”<br/>“要不你现在出门，碰到的第一个人吧哈哈哈哈哈”<br/>“哎呀，哪需要那么麻烦哦～这里不是有一个现成的么！”<br/>“哦！对对对！就佐久早吧嘿嘿～”<br/>“小治治gogogo！”<br/>看热闹不嫌事大，很快起哄的声音就响起来了。<br/>宫治看着周围那一双双准备看好戏的眼睛，无奈地喝了一口啤酒壮胆，朝角落走去。</p><p>宫治走到了佐久早面前，直视佐久早的眼睛认真地说道“佐久早，我喜欢你”<br/>我喜欢你，喜欢你，真的好喜欢你……<br/>如同情窦初开的小男孩般，宫治紧张地等着宣判，耳边充斥着自己的心跳声，眼神中有着自己都不曾察觉的期待。</p><p>看着佐久早不可置信与逐渐阴沉的脸色，宫治紧了紧拳头，强迫自己裂开嘴角傻笑“哎呀，不好意思不好意思我们玩游戏把你牵扯进来了，嘿嘿嘿，恶心到你了对不起，别往心里去”<br/>佐久早定定地看着宫治的脸，沉默中轻声吐出了两个字“抱歉…”<br/>宫治感受着心脏处传来绞痛，努力控制着自己的表情，假装不在意地挥挥手“打扰到你了不好意思，那我继续去和他们玩了”<br/>再也不敢看佐久早，坐回自己的位置，掩饰性地一口气把剩下的啤酒都灌了下去。</p><p>游戏还在继续着，但宫治却无法再投入其中，稀里糊涂地挨了好几次惩罚。<br/>“你没事吧？”古森默默地坐到了宫治身边，看着明显心不在焉的某人担心道。<br/>“阿…没事呀，怎么了啊？”宫治愣了一下，下意识地拿起杯子，送到嘴边才发现早已经空了。<br/>愣愣地拿着杯子，宫治看着佐久早离开的身影苦涩地问道“佐久早是不是讨厌我了？”<br/>“没有的事，小臣一直都是这幅表情。别在意”古森拍了拍宫治的肩膀安慰道。<br/>“嗯，那就好……”<br/>看着情绪低落的宫治，古森拿起一个肉丸子递到了宫治的嘴边，“小治，啊～”<br/>宫治条件反射地张开了嘴，吃掉了喂到嘴边的食物。肉丸子软糯可口让他不禁开心地眯了眯眼睛，一扫之前沉闷的心情，背景仿佛开满了小花。<br/>古森看着宫治亮晶晶的眼睛，笑着摸了摸他的脑袋说道“这才像你嘛～好了，你明天一早不是还要赶新干线么？早点回去睡觉吧。还站得起来么？我送你回去吧。”<br/>古森和前辈们告辞后便带着宫治离场了。</p><p>古森把宫治送回到宿舍后就走了。<br/>为了避免单独和佐久早相处时的尴尬气氛，宫治快速地洗漱完毕，整理完了回家的东西后便马上睡觉了。<br/>一夜无梦。</p><p>第二天一早宫治准时到达了东京车站，和宫侑汇合后便带着买好的午餐坐上了开往关西的新干线。<br/>或许是起的太早，或许是久未见面，双子难得的没有一见面就拌嘴，在吃完饭后相依着睡了一路。<br/>回到了熟悉的家中，宫治整个人也都放松了下来，帮着母亲准备晚饭，那些恼人的问题也被抛到了脑后。<br/>新年的第一天，一家人其乐融融地吃了晚饭。双胞胎们也没有为了布丁而大打出手——因为冰箱里塞满了布丁，管够！<br/>吃过晚饭后不久，为了赶回家而早起的宫治此时已经困了，简单洗漱一番后便睡了。<br/>躺在熟悉的床上，宫治感到无比地放松，不久便进入了梦乡。</p><p>朦胧中宫治发现自己身处体育馆。<br/>抬头看着电子记分牌，中央大2-3早大<br/>啊，是了……我们输了……<br/>一一走过身边低着头的队友们，宫治找到了佐久早。<br/>佐久早愣愣地看着记分牌，脸上没有什么表情，眸子里的不甘出卖了他的心情。<br/>宫治仿佛找到了浮木，他马上走到佐久早面前，想抱抱寻求安慰。<br/>他扯了扯佐久早的衣角，还没来得及说话就被佐久早狠绝地拍开了。<br/>“别碰我，恶心。”</p><p>宫治惊醒了。<br/>上方温暖的橘色灯光让宫治平静了下来，嗯，是梦呢……<br/>梦中佐久早厌恶的神色与薄情的话语在脑海中挥之不去，宫治愣愣地看着床板走神，全然没有听到宫侑的问话。</p><p>“怎么了小猪仔，你太久没见我，想我想哭了么？”<br/>宫侑在床上翻着排球杂志，在听到下铺传来声响后习惯性地揶揄着却半天没有等到宫治的回敬。<br/>宫侑奇怪地探头看向下铺，意外看到了真的泪流满面的宫治。<br/>他顿时吓了一跳，赶紧把杂志一扔手忙脚乱地爬了下去。<br/>这是宫侑第一次看到宫治无助脆弱的模样。<br/>宫侑内心震惊而慌张，却还是假装镇定地爬上了床，一把将宫治搂在了怀里。</p><p>“阿侑…我一想到他心里就很酸涩，很闷压得我喘不气那种…这就是喜欢么……”<br/>“喜欢你就去告白呀！毕竟我长得那么帅，你也差不到哪里去”</p><p>昨日佐久早阴沉的脸色，渐渐与梦里的情景重合，那厌恶的话语在耳边不断响起“别碰我，恶心”<br/>恶心……<br/>心脏陡然抽痛，宫治张了张嘴，却是没能说出口。<br/>被拒绝了呢……</p><p>宫侑感觉到抓着自己胸口衣服的手越来越用力，只能紧紧拥着自己的弟弟，轻柔地拍着宫治的脑袋安抚，第一次用温柔的语气耐心哄着“没事了，好孩子，乖乖睡一觉就没事了……”</p><p>＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝<br/>擦边球好难打……<br/>满脑子都是【你抱着我，竟然还想着别的男人】<br/>爬了orz</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8.当局者迷</p><p>佐久早讨厌有很多人的地方，讨厌吵吵闹闹的环境。<br/>
他独自坐在角落漫不经心地翻着书，目光却时不时地瞟着屋子中心玩得兴奋的人。<br/>
让他留在这里的原因很明显，他想看着他。<br/>
刚才的国王游戏中，宫治抽到了王牌，很是开心地作弄着前辈，眼神亮晶晶的，笑得得意又可爱。<br/>
新的一局很快又开始了，年轻的男孩们渐渐肆无忌惮，提出的要求千奇百怪。<br/>
风水轮流转，这一局终于轮到宫治被作弄了。<br/>
佐久早饶有兴趣地看着，想着这次是让宫治学小狗叫呢（嗯，那应该很可爱）还是让他生吃一团芥末呢（嗯，他哭的样子应该也很可爱）<br/>
不想自己却被卷入其中……<br/>
佐久早看着宫治一步步向自己走来，看着少年红润的唇瓣轻启，吐出了美妙的字句——<br/>
“佐久早，我喜欢你”<br/>
佐久早，我喜欢你…喜欢你…喜欢你…<br/>
佐久早愣愣地看着眼前的少年，耳畔回荡着这三个字久久不能回神……</p><p>如果是真的就好了……<br/>
佐久早被脑海中一闪而过的念头惊到，耳边传来模糊的声音“不好意思……我们玩游戏……嘿嘿嘿……别往心里去”</p><p>嗯，是假的，只是游戏……<br/>
佐久早知道此时自己应该说点什么把这个玩笑打发过去，但内心按耐不住的渴望越来越强烈，想揉揉他的脑袋想捏捏他的脸想抱抱他……<br/>
看着呆立在眼前的宫治，脸颊微微泛红，笑得傻兮兮却很可爱，像一只随时等待着主人抚摸的狗狗…真的好可爱好想摸一摸啊…<br/>
佐久早压抑着自己轻声吐出了两个字：“抱歉……”<br/>
看着宫治笑着对自己道完歉，转身继续游戏的样子，佐久早觉得心里很闷，感觉无法再待下去便起身去了阳台透气。</p><p>看着远处朦胧的灯光，佐久早怎么也无法平复心情。<br/>
眼前浮现出宫治的脸，羞赧又认真。<br/>
他是不是对谁都能笑着说喜欢？</p><p>伸出手尝试着想抓住那束光，用力捏紧手掌却只能看到光线从缝隙中漏出，摊开手掌却空无一物……<br/>
哎…自己的感情也是如此吧。<br/>
佐久早愣愣地盯着自己的手，摇摇头觉得自己真是幼稚，叹了一口气，决定早点回去睡觉。</p><p>穿过房间的时候，佐久早忍不住看向宫治，就见他被众人围在中间傻乎乎地灌下了一杯酒，开心嬉闹着一点都不受影响的样子，果然只是游戏……<br/>
佐久早握紧拳头加快脚步离开了屋子。</p><p> </p><p>佐久早回到宿舍之后就开始着手整理回家的行李，借机放空自己。还没理些啥就听见了敲门声。<br/>
佐久早叹了口气，一把拉开了门，就见古森举起手笑眯眯的打着招呼，“圣臣～我把小治送回来了”<br/>
而宫治整个人都靠在了古森身上。<br/>
佐久早愣愣地看着紧紧贴在一起的两人，不由自主地想着，他是不是和谁都可以勾肩搭背搂搂抱抱？<br/>
古森看着自家表弟杵在那里，无奈地拍了拍他的肩膀，“哎，那么不欢迎我，那我回去了。小治就交给你啦。”说着将宫治往佐久早身上推了推。</p><p>之前的国王游戏中，宫治心不在焉地被灌了不少酒。古森说话很柔和，怀抱很温暖，宫治放空着自己安心地靠着他被一路扶着走回宿舍。混沌的大脑在看到佐久早的那一刻陡然清醒，宫治努力控制着自己，放缓语速机械地说着：“抱歉吵到你了。那我先去洗澡了。”<br/>
说完也不再看他，绕开他进屋后飞速地拿了换洗衣物进了浴室。<br/>
古森看着逃命般溜走的宫治无奈地耸了耸肩，略带同情地看着佐久早说道：“那我就回去啦～明天早上我妈来接我，我们一起回去吧。明天早上我再来找你～晚安圣臣”</p><p> </p><p>等佐久早洗漱完毕回到屋里时，宫治已经睡了。<br/>
佐久早体贴地关上了灯。<br/>
窗帘并没有被拉上，月光隐隐约约泻进了屋里，带了一层不真实感。<br/>
鬼使神差地佐久早缓缓蹲了下来，定定地注视着宫治的睡颜，在月光下带了一层朦胧感，天真无邪毫无防备却又遥不可及触摸不到…<br/>
他慢慢伸出了手，在距离宫治脸颊一公分处停留了一会儿最终摸向了他的脑袋。像摸着自家小狗似的毫无章法，轻声呢喃着：我该拿你怎么办……</p><p> </p><p>新年的第一天，佐久早很早就醒了。他听到了下床宫治手机的震动闹铃，听到了他没睡醒的小声嘀咕，听到了他起来的动静。<br/>
佐久早缓缓坐了起来，居高临下地看着宫治收拾东西。<br/>
宫治怕吵醒他只开了小台灯。昏暗灯光下显得宫治整个人都不真切起来。佐久早默默注视着他尽量放轻动作，把换洗衣物一件件塞进箱子里。<br/>
宫治收拾完了东西，放松地伸了一个懒腰，无意中抬头一瞥看到了佐久早。<br/>
宫治吃了一惊但马上就露出了笑容，送上了新年的第一声问候。<br/>
“佐久早，新年好～”<br/>
“嗯，新年好。”<br/>
“吵醒你了不好意思，那我走了哦～”<br/>
“嗯，路上小心。”<br/>
宫治朝佐久早挥了挥手，干脆利落地拉着箱子走了。<br/>
看着一切如故的宫治，佐久早心情烦躁起来，果然他一点都不在意吧……</p><p> </p><p>佐久早无聊地坐在自己的位子上发着呆就听到了开门声。<br/>
古森拖着他的行李箱走了进来。<br/>
“新年好，圣臣～”<br/>
“新年好”<br/>
“哎呀，新年第一天大清早的咋就那么沉重”<br/>
“没有”<br/>
“因为小治么？”<br/>
“不是”<br/>
古森看着自家表弟越发阴沉的脸色，终于笑了出来。他拉过椅子坐到了佐久早的对面，笑眯眯地盯着佐久早。<br/>
佐久早被看得心里发毛，刚想发火就听到古森慢悠悠地说着：“小治也是喜欢圣臣的哦～”<br/>
佐久早瞬间就被灭了气焰，轻声说着我才没有。<br/>
古森摇了摇手指，“我都知道哦～圣臣你多久没和我一起吃饭啦？你天天找小治吃饭，你说你不喜欢他我可不信哦～当然和小治一起吃饭确实很开心啦。”<br/>
“还有那次你不和我一起回学校，是为了给小治买布丁吧～圣臣你从来没有给我买过，我好伤心哦！”<br/>
“还有你放假回家的时候看手机的时间变长了你知不知道？之前暑假那会儿去你家玩，你时不时看手机的样子，你说你在谈恋爱我都信。害，哥哥我都替你着急！”<br/>
“可是……他不喜欢我吧……”<br/>
“我都说了小治也是喜欢圣臣的哦～”古森慢条斯理地说着，在看够了佐久早难得的呆滞与羞赧后才慢悠悠继续说道：“哎……当局者迷呀！你是不知道之后小治有多心不在焉整个人焉了吧唧的，让人看了就心怀不忍啊啧啧啧。你的拒绝对他打击很大哦。”<br/>
“可是，他看上去一点都不在意啊……”<br/>
“所以说你当局者迷嘛圣臣～”古森对佐久早眨了眨眼睛，拍了拍自己表弟的肩，“好了，我妈快到了，我们走吧。”</p><p>＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝<br/>
dbq佐久早把你写那么变扭……<br/>
知道错了下次还敢（bushi<br/>
下一章就完结啦～<br/>
会有小（la）彩（ji）蛋（che）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9.不速之客</p><p>新年假期一晃而过，返校后就是期末地狱。<br/>各种report的死线与考试使得宫治疲于应对，对佐久早的小心思也被抛到了脑后。<br/>等所有考试结束后便迎来了每年的离别——四年级学长的毕业。<br/>今年由于队长藤泽的毕业与影山的加入，为了让新老二传交替地更顺利，排球部在放假的第一周自主进行着训练。</p><p>结束了一天的训练和宫治吃完饭回到宿舍，佐久早打开门后看见的就是这样的场景——<br/>宫侑就这样大刺刺地坐在椅子上，手里还拿着布丁吃得正开心一点也不见外的样子。</p><p>宫治见佐久早愣在那里奇怪地问道：“怎么了？”<br/>佐久早侧过身子示意宫治进去。<br/>宫治不明所以地绕过佐久早进门，看到宫侑吃下了最后一口布丁。<br/>“你怎么在这里？！”<br/>宫侑放下了手里的东西，一脸开心地站了起来：<br/>“宿管阿姨帮我开的门呀～我说我是宫治忘记带钥匙了，阿姨就给我开门啦～”<br/>“你怎么又偷吃我的东西？”<br/>“哎，这个布丁又没写名字～再说了我现在是宫治呀(o^^o)”<br/>宫治生气又无奈，向着宫侑走了两步：“所以你来干什么？”<br/>“当然是因为我想你了呀～阿治～”<br/>宫侑说着一把抱住了宫治，看到佐久早黑下来的脸色，得意地笑了。<br/>“说人话”<br/>“阿治，我听说飞雄君进了你们学校，所以来看看。<br/>治大人，您大发慈悲收留一下我吧～”<br/>宫侑一边说着一边讨好地蹭着弟弟，卖着乖。<br/>宫治从来都拒绝不了宫侑的耍赖，无奈地拍了拍哥哥的背表示同意，嘴上却说道“你臭死了啦，快去洗澡吧。”<br/>把宫侑从自己身上扒下来推进浴室里，宫治抱歉地对还站在门口的佐久早说道：“对不起佐久早，就让他住一晚吧。明天我一定让他走。”<br/>佐久早不置可否地点点头。</p><p>很快，佐久早就后悔了。<br/>宫侑就不是个安分的主。<br/>一改往日与宫治的针锋相对，扮演起了好哥哥。<br/>佐久早洗完澡出来就看到他与宫治并排坐在床上，两脑袋亲亲密密凑一起看着手机——去年联赛的比赛视频。<br/>宫治拿着手机，而宫侑搂着他，两人贴的极近，时不时讨论着。<br/>看到佐久早走了过来，宫侑故意搂紧了宫治挑衅地看了佐久早一眼，对着宫治撒娇：“阿治，我困了，我们睡觉吧。”<br/>佐久早不舒服地看着紧紧挨一起的两人，脱口而出：“你们一起睡？”<br/>宫侑喜笑颜开：“我不和他睡，难道和你睡吗？”<br/>佐久早被噎了个半死，脸色阴晴不定。<br/>宫侑继续不怕死地拱火：“小臣～我们要睡了麻烦你关一下灯～”<br/>边说边拉着宫治一起躺下，手不规矩地抱着他的腰，紧紧贴一起。<br/>佐久早黑着脸迅速地关了灯，害怕再看到什么辣眼睛的东西。<br/>他想着下铺抱着一起睡的双胞胎，心里堵得慌。</p><p> </p><p>佐久早一夜没睡安稳的不爽与一大早被吵醒的怒气，在看到贴在一起的双胞胎后达到了顶峰。<br/>只见宫家兄弟粘粘糊糊地抱在一起，宫治在做着早饭，宫侑从背后搂着他，头靠在他肩膀处，亲昵地蹭着，时不时发号施令：“阿治，这个看上去好好吃，我要！”<br/>宫治听话的将手里刚捏的寿司喂到了他哥的嘴里。</p><p>热恋的小情侣都没有他们腻歪！</p><p>“宫，你可以走了。”<br/>“小臣好冷淡哦～我还没吃完呢！”<br/>“影山这个点应该跑步回来了，你快点去找他吧。”<br/>“哎～小臣就那么不欢迎我么，好受伤哦🥺”<br/>“对”<br/>看着佐久早越发阴沉的脸色，宫侑耸了耸肩表示投降，就着宫治的手吃掉了最后一个金枪鱼寿司。<br/>在佐久早的注视下拿着自己的包走了出去。<br/>在佐久早即将关门的那一刻，宫侑一改刚才嬉皮笑脸不正经的样子，略带威胁地说道：<br/>“你把他惹哭了的话我是不会放过你的”<br/>佐久早定定地看宫侑，认真地答道：“我知道”</p><p>把宫侑赶走之后，佐久早回头看到了啃饭团把嘴塞得鼓鼓的宫治。</p><p>这是我的东西！<br/>这个念头出现在了佐久早的脑海中。</p><p>成为室友第一晚时自来熟的宫治<br/>在球场上执着不服输的宫治<br/>上课偷吃零食的宫治<br/>等待被喂投的宫治<br/>偷懒不去上课撒娇让他签到的宫治<br/>考试前痛苦抱佛脚的宫治<br/>月光下一脸纯真无邪的宫治</p><p>原来不知不觉中你已经侵占了我的整个心。</p><p>佐久早就这样注视着宫治，眼里有着自己都不曾想到的温柔。宫治啃完了手上的饭团，不自觉地舔了舔嘴角，满脸幸福。看着佐久早热烈的目光以为他也想吃，傻笑着指了指桌子说道：“给佐久早留了一个梅干饭团哦！我今天做的可棒了，你快尝尝吧”</p><p>看着宫治毫无防备的笑容，佐久早想着是你自找的，应了一声后缓缓走到宫治面前，毫不客气地抓起还没放下的手，一把将人压在了墙上。对着吃惊而略微张开的嘴，佐久早慢慢地压了上去。</p><p>本想一触即离，但那柔软的感触却令人流连忘返。佐久早不自觉的伸出了舌头想舔一下，却不想怀中的少年也张开了嘴。佐久早便长驱直入缓慢地舔过宫治的牙床，与灵活的舌头纠缠在一起，使得这个吻变得激烈起来。</p><p>第一次与别人如此亲密却没有想象中的不适，嘴里充满着米饭与梅干的香气，果然味道很好呢！</p><p>“多谢款待，很好吃”<br/>佐久早一早上的恶劣心情被安抚了，看着低着头调整气息的宫治，手慢慢抚上了他的脸颊，不曾想满手湿润。<br/>佐久早顿时心里一惊，慌忙道歉道：“对不起，是我…”</p><p>宫治猛地抬起了头，急切地说道：“喜欢…我喜欢你！”<br/>“我喜欢和你一起上课一起吃饭一起训练打球。<br/>你会帮我签到会主动洗碗打扫卫生。<br/>你打球很厉害，学习也很厉害，也不会偷吃我的布丁。<br/>和佐久早一起就很安心，很喜欢……”</p><p>佐久早看着宫治湿漉漉的眼睛与红扑扑的脸蛋，像小兔子一样可怜又可爱。湿润的嘴唇泛着水光一开一合，忍不住堵住了喋喋不休的嘴。</p><p>“我也喜欢你，治。我们交往吧。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>浴室play</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你身上有别的男人的气息，让我给你消毒一下。”佐久早说着把宫治拉入了浴室中。</p><p>佐久早打开了水龙头，调整了水温，让水流慢慢填满浴缸。回头看到还一动不动的宫治，不耐烦地走过去，伸手帮他脱起了衣服。<br/>宫治乖顺地任由佐久早摆布。<br/>佐久早把宫治扒了个精光，自己也迅速地脱光了衣物，牵着宫治来到了浴缸旁。看着浴缸里已经蓄满了大半便旋转了开关，使之变为淋浴模式。他把淋浴器拿在手上，试了一下温度便转向了宫治。<br/>当温水喷到宫治身上到时候，宫治不由自主地缩了一下，看到佐久早询问地眼神，宫治难得不好意思地笑了笑“感觉有点奇怪……”<br/>佐久早没说什么，迅速地将两人地身体都打湿后，关了水，挤了一堆沐浴液向宫治身上擦去。他抹地很仔细，从脖子一路到胸口再到腰，看到宫治反射性的闪躲便用力桎梏住宫治的腰，看着红润的嘴唇慢慢吻了上去。<br/>宫治配合地搂住了佐久早，不断加深着这个吻，在两人交换着唾液难舍难分之际，佐久早握住了宫治的分身。<br/>手中的性器已经微微抬头，手上的泡沫使得被抚摸的感触更加明显，佐久早一边继续亲吻着宫治一边撸动着手里的性器。<br/>断断续续的呻吟声从宫治口中泄出，让佐久早有了莫大的成就感，不自觉加快了撸动的速度。<br/>宫治渐渐用力搂紧了佐久早，再也没有了刚才的游刃有余，微张着嘴任由佐久早攻城略地。<br/>佐久早尽职地加快手上地动作，感受到怀中人瞬间的颤抖紧接着一股热流就喷洒到了自己的腹部。<br/>佐久早终于放开了宫治，看着对面红透的脸蛋和湿润的双眸，心情不由自主地好了起来。<br/>他再次打开了开关，由着水流将两人身体都冲洗干净，泡沫和白浊慢慢流入下水管不见踪影，仿佛刚才的一切不曾存在。<br/>宫治还沉浸在高潮的余韵中微微喘息着，就听到佐久早的声音从耳边传来——“治，轮到我了”<br/>宫治抬眼看着对面的人，微卷的黑发打湿后被主人随意捋到了脑后，更显得五官精致，俊逸非凡。<br/>喜欢，好喜欢……<br/>宫治慢慢跪了下去，摸了摸佐久早硬的发烫的性器，试探性地舔了舔。<br/>佐久早居高临下地看着他，也不催促，由着宫治舔弄了一会儿后虔诚地送入了嘴中。<br/>宫治的嘴里湿润而温暖，佐久早不由闷哼一声将手插入了宫治的发间。<br/>宫治似乎对于所有送进嘴里的东西都无比热爱，他不断舔弄着铃口与龟头，时不时吸吮着。<br/>听到佐久早渐渐粗重的喘息声，宫治慢慢让口腔包裹上整根柱身，器物滑向了喉咙抵达咽喉，被深深含住了。<br/>佐久早舒服得顺着宫治的节奏摆腰抽送起来，性器塞满了宫治的口腔进进出出，时不时顶到深喉让他倍感愉悦。<br/>佐久早抽插了数十回合，感受着巨大的快感从身下传来，慌忙推开宫治。<br/>宫治在全无防备中被推着顺势坐到了地上，紧接着就被射了一脸。<br/>佐久早看着宫治迷茫的抬头看着自己，色情又纯真，不由得咽了一口口水，分身又渐渐抬头。<br/> 他一把拉起了宫治，一边毫无诚意地说着抱歉，一边扯过淋浴器帮他洗脸。<br/>宫治闭上了眼睛乖乖站着，微微仰着脑袋任由佐久早作为。<br/>佐久早看着水流冲走了白浊，渐渐露出了宫治原本的容色，睫毛纤长，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇红艳微微翘起像在等待亲吻， 在水光的折射中平添了几分诱惑。</p><p>可爱，好可爱…<br/>佐久早又慢慢覆了上去，轻柔地啃咬着宫治的唇瓣，缓慢而温柔地吸吮着，慢慢撬开了唇齿，长驱直入尽情享受甘甜。<br/>两人缠绵一会分开的时候，嘴角牵扯出一条银丝，在浴室昏黄灯光的照耀下更显旖旎。<br/>佐久早目光深沉，定定地看了宫治一会儿哑着嗓子说道“我会温柔一点的”，也不再看宫治的反应挤了一手的沐浴液，打湿起泡后一手搂紧宫治的腰一手向着他的后面探去。<br/>或许是沐浴露起到了润滑的作用，第一根手指进入地很是顺利。手指被内壁紧紧地吸附着，佐久早尝试着动了两下。<br/>宫治一下子软了身子，双手环着佐久早的脖子，额头抵着他的肩膀，急促喘息着。<br/>佐久早安抚性地捋着怀中的脑袋，手上的动作却不停，不断开发着神秘地带。<br/>感觉到宫治适应了，便尝试着伸入第二根手指。内壁紧紧绞着入侵物，随着佐久早抽插的手指欲拒还迎，很是可爱。<br/>宫治在佐久了怀中不安分地扭动着，左手不自觉地抚上了自己的性器，撸动起来。<br/>在耐心的开拓下通道变得湿润柔软，佐久早又插入了第三根手指，怀中的呻吟声也越发撩人。<br/>佐久早加快了抽插的速度，恶意地不断触碰着他的敏感点。<br/>怀中的人颤抖的更厉害了，最终尖叫着射了出来，整个人都挂在佐久早身上，腿软的快站不住。<br/>佐久早温柔地抚摸着宫治的背，等着他平息下来后又一次洗净了两人的身体。</p><p>佐久早迫不及待地示意他到浴缸里去，自己也跟着走了进去。水温稍热将将没过小腿处，很有安全感。<br/>他让宫治面对墙缓缓跪下，自己则跪在他分开的双腿间从后面搂住了他。<br/>安抚性地亲了亲宫治的耳垂，佐久早慢慢将自己的分身顺着水波送入了宫治的后穴。<br/>水漫过了大腿根，或许是起到了缓冲作用，佐久早进入地很顺利。<br/>一开始的疼痛很快被酸胀取代，宫治低声呜咽着，紧咬唇齿将冲上喉头的惊呼咽下去，双手撑着墙勉强保持着平衡。<br/>佐久早捏着宫治的腰身继续探索着，甬道湿润高热，吸着性器往更加狭窄的深处挺进。</p><p>这样的角度楔入得很深，怒张的性器狠厉地顶着敏感处，使得宫治不由得整个人趴在了墙上。<br/>“嗯 …嗯…佐久早…太深了…嘶…嗯，哈…慢一点”宫治被顶得忍不住求饶，泪水慢慢涌出了眼眶。<br/>佐久早整个人贴了上来，轻柔地吻着他的眉眼，舔舐掉他的泪水并一路顺着吻过脸颊，脖颈，最终舔舐着耳垂，轻声低语“叫我圣臣”<br/>“嗯…圣臣，哈…”<br/>“乖孩子，放松点”<br/>嘴上温柔地安抚着，身下却继续凶猛地进攻着，大开大合毫不怜惜，娇柔不已的地方被迫吞吐着硕大。<br/>他的腿被卡住，佐久早整个都贴在他的身后，十指也被相扣着按在墙上，这个姿势让他一动都不能动，至于无处挣扎的境地。<br/>身前是冰冷的瓷砖，背后是佐久早火热的身躯，体内的异物不容被忽视，他像个猎物般被钉住，只能呜呜呜地发出破碎的呻吟。<br/>耳边传来佐久早低沉的喘息，诱惑着他混沌的大脑，终于使他纵容着自己沉浮于情欲。<br/>宫治不再压抑自己，呻吟声逐渐大了起来，他转头渴求着佐久早的亲吻，脸颊醉酒似的泛着潮红，嘴唇殷红湿润，呼吸浅而急促，眼角眉梢都像笼了一层薄薄的水雾，生动而靡丽。</p><p>佐久早越发兴奋起来，讨好似的轻轻啄了啄宫治的唇瓣，下身继续狠厉地抽插着，对准某一点狠撞几下，终于听到宫治尖叫一声，整个人都战粟起来，大腿内侧的肌肉颤抖到几乎痉挛。<br/>佐久早死死按住宫治的腰身，对着那个位置密集地连撞了几十下。宫治胸腔剧烈起伏着，发泄了出来。<br/>高潮时甬道彻底绞紧，佐久早酣畅淋漓地顶了几下，痛痛快快地射在了他的体内。<br/>佐久早紧紧扣住了宫治，埋在他的颈边磨蹭着，似讨好，似撒娇，低喃着“治…治…我的治”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>